All patched up: MarshallXRosie pups
These puppies are in the second generation and belong to XFangHeartX. Next Generation: MarshallXRosie From order top to bottom: Ash(belongs to Sonic2125 on DA), Hershel, Smokey, and Bia (sounds like bye-uh or maya). the other three pups designs and names were designed by Fangheart- But Tundrathesnowpup drew them out Appearances: Ash: He has a white body with a black half-mask on his right side and blue eyes. Hershel: white body with a black left paw and black ears and yellow eyes. He has a fluffy border collie tail with a black tip and several spots. Smokey: a dark gray body with white tail-tip, white paw-socks on all four paws, right ear-tip and muzzle/stomach with blue eyes. He has several dark gray patches over his body. Bia: A rusty red colored body with a white crest, muzzle/stomach, front two paws, and tail bottom. Her left eye is blue and the right is yellow- she has heterochromia like her mother and darker red spots all over her body. Personalities: Ash: He takes after his father- extremely clumsy and wishes to be a firefighter just like Marshall. Hershel: slightly lazy, Hershel likes to spend his time sleeping and laying around and watching his friends and siblings play, though will jump in if it really looks interesting. Smokey: Very hyperactive and playful, Smokey loves to run around and play with anything that moves- which spells some trouble for the poor pup when he pokes at things like porcupines- but will do it again without thinking of it. Bia: Soft-hearted and friendly, Bia takes after her mother- but can sometimes be very jumpy- scared often at loud noises or friends pouncing on her. Being the only girl in her group of siblings- she tends to try and hang out with all the other girl pups as much as possible- but doesn't mind being with her brothers Trivia: Crushes: Ash: He had a crush on CJ, Though after she falls for Snow he starts to have a crush on Arctic after she cheers him up Bia: She has a crush on Atticus Hershel: He has a crush on Soda, and after they get married- have two pups, Hershey and Ace Jr. Smokey: He has a crush on Serena, and they end up marrying and having three pups, Rosita, Billy-joe, and Juliet as of now, Bia, Hershel, and Smokey don't have jobs. Gallery a_flower_for_cj_by_sonic2125-d7utl4e.png|flower for cj- drawn by sonic2125 gift__paw_patrol__marshall_and_rosie_s_pup__ash__by_sonic2125-d7tx4w7.png|Ash- by sonic2125 paw_patrol__young_love_by_sonic2125-d7wq2bd.png|Puppy love- by Sonic2125 Just chattin by dj doxie-d81d38l.jpg|art trade for Sonic2125 by DJ-doxie- Ace, Sage, and Ash just chatting ash_and_arctic_by_sonic2125-d816at2.png|Drawn by Sonic2125- Arctic comforting Ash the_heartbreak_of_ash_by_sonic2125-d80r7l5 (1).png|drawn by Sonic2125- Ash's heartbreak- part 1/2 ash_s_heartbreak_aftermath_by_sonic2125-d810hzn.png|drawn by Sonic2125- Heartbreak of Ash part 2/2 at__play_with_me_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d8294j9.png|Art trade for Sonic2125 drawn by Tundrathesnowpup(yay watermarks..) Ash and Arctic playing Next generation puppies by dj doxie-d83f2hh.png|future gen puppy headshots by DJ-Doxie would you go out with me.png|Ash asking Arctic out- by Sonic2125 kiss_under_moonlight_by_sonic2125-d89fr65.png|Ash and Arctic's first date- by Sonic2125 ash_and_arctic_sleepover_by_sonic2125-d8duu1t.png|Drawn by sonic2125- Ash and Arctic have a sleepover ash_and_arctic__belly_lick_by_sonic2125-d8gyr9g.png|Ash grooming Artic's belly drawn by Sonic2125 valentines_gift_for_arctic_by_sonic2125-d8hr9qb.png|Valentine for Arctic drawn by Sonic2125 Screenshot 2015-03-21 at 6.07.07 PM.png|Tatiana picking porcupine quils out of Smokeys paw, Drawn by Confetii the party pup Screenshot 2015-05-12 at 10.28.37 PM.png|Hershel and Soda (Soda isnt colored) and Tatiana and Smokey drawn by Confetii the party pup so_how_do_i_look__by_sonic2125-d8ii7g3.png|Arctic's new look- drawn by sonic2125 A picture.png|screenshot by Chasethepolicepup555 Butterfly.png|Smokey and Serena, by Puppylove5 Fuzzy cuddles.jpeg|Teenage Hershel cuddling his crush Soda~ By WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ KINDLE CAMERA 1446396678000.jpg|a gift by hope2006 Category:Future generation Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Dogs Category:Baby puppies Category:Baby Animals Category:Females Category:Males Category:Next Generation Category:Protagonists Category:Marshall's pups Category:Marshall's Family Category:Trainee Category:Civilian character Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Second generation Category:Friendly Characters Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon